


Time Out

by ArchangelRoman



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted joins Barney in time out.</p><p>N/A: The plot isn't mine, it's edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this episode and thought it'd be hella cute of Ted joined Barney in time out and I tried to capture it. I hope I did okay.
> 
> P.S. The words in italics are lines taking directly from the show and not from memory.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the characters of How I Met Your Mother. I am not looking to make money off of this fic.

 “So,” Robin says as Ted sits down having recently arrived from the bathroom. “What’s your skill?”

“What?” Ted asks in confusion, looking around the table for some clear indicator of what he missed in the minute it took him to go whizz. “What’re you talking about?”

“Well,” Lily pipes up, “we’ve all showed our skills, now you have to show yours.”

Ted’s eyes widen in disbelief. “What? That’s not fair,” he argued. “I didn’t even get to see any of yours!”

“See any of their what?” Barney asks from out of nowhere frightening everyone, including Ted. He chuckles as he leans down and gives Ted a chaste kiss, “Evening, Hun,” Barney says as he slides into the booth, claiming the seat next to Ted.

“Good evening,” Ted says before returning Barney’s sweet, chaste kiss and grabbing his hand to let it rest on top of the table. He pretended not to notice the little smile that Lily _still_ gave them despite the fact that they have been dating for a couple of months now. “And see any of their skills, they’re being unreasonable.”

“Well, let us see,” Barney encouraged, sipping at his beer.

Ted rolls his eyes, “You’ve all already seen me juggle.”

“True,” everyone agrees in their own way.

“Plus juggling is lame,” Barney says before silence can fully settle onto the table. His face is blank, eyes far away as if focusing on an almost forgotten memory.

 _“You do magic. How is juggling any lamer than magic?”_ Ted asks amusement ripe in his voice.

 _“Magic isn’t lame,”_ Barney instantly denies, staring at Ted as if he’d suddenly gained two heads.

 _“I don’t get it,”_ Ted says turning to Lily. _“I mean...”_

“Would you call this lame?” Barney calls as he does a series of hand movements before making fire shoot out his palm.

Instantly everyone is alert at the sight of fire in a, you know, _bar_ with lots of liquor around. All at once everyone is yelling at Barney, but Lily’s stern kindergartener teacher’s voice trumps them all.

“Barney,” Lily calls exasperatedly. “We agreed no more fireballs at the table!”

 _“What the hell is wrong with you?”_ Marshall throws in.

 _“There’s alcohol in here,”_ Robin helpfully adds.

“Barney,” says the waitress who’d seen the flames and got scared. “You know that’s a fire code violation.”

 _“Ted provoked me,”_ Barney said in his defense, looking like a little boy being scolded.

 _“No, no,”_ Lily denied, _“you are on a time out.”_ She points to the booth behind them and demands, “ _Go sit over there. Go.”_

“Awe, come on guys, that’s mean,” Ted says as he sees his boyfriend sitting all by his lonesome. “Let him come back to the table.”

“No,” Lily says instantly, “he needs to be punished.”

Ted gives her a look and then sighs. “Fine, I guess I’m on punishment too.” He gets up from their booth and walks over to Barney and sits down next to his boyfriend.

“Ted,” Barney exclaims. “You came for me!” he throws his arms around Ted’s neck and buries his face in Ted’s shoulder.

“Of course, Barney,” Ted said as he placed his arm around Barney’s waist and sipped his beer.

“Lily’s mean,” Barney muttered petulantly and Ted laughed.

“No,” Ted denied. “No. She just... doesn’t like fire around alcohol, that’s all.”

“I wasn’t going to burn her!”

“I know,” Ted says as he pets Barney’s back and kisses his forehead. “I know. But that was still pretty stupid.”

“Yeah,” Barney agrees, suddenly going back to the grown man that he was.

“But I love you anyways,” Ted continues.

Barney isn’t quiet quick enough to hide the awe or discreet enough to hide the tears swelling in his eyes. “I love you too, Ted,” he says, voice high as he fights back tears. “One could say our love was almost...” Barney does a series of hand gestures, “Magical!” and flames erupt from his hand once more.

“Damnit, Barney!” Everyone in the bar shouts at once.

But Barney still has Ted. Ted stays with him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave Kudos!! :D


End file.
